kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
Vrumugun
Vrumugun (Japanese: ヴルムグン Romaji: vurumugun) is the name given to a group of Copy Men created by Eris Vrumugun, who serve as antagonists during the first season of Slayers and the third novel. He is voiced by 家中 宏 Hiroshi Yanaka in the original Japanese version and by Carter Cathcart/Jimmy Zoppi in the English dub. All of the Vrumugun copies are identical in power and appearance, each with the power of a third rate sorcerer, and all dressing in black robes, hoods, and capes. Their only distinguishing feature is a ruby embedded in their foreheads, used by Eris to control them. Also, in the anime only, it was revealed that one of the Vrumuguns had a bald spot under his hood. In the novels, Eris used the Vrumuguns, along with the fishman Rahanimu and the half-werewolf, half-troll Dilgear, to try and capture Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, and Zelgadiss Graywords and bring them to Sairaag. However, she only sent one Vrumugun after them at a time, sending a new copy every time one was killed. This greatly confused Lina and co. at first, because no matter how many times they killed Vrumugun, he kept reappearing (they had thought that Vrumugun was a single person, not a group of copies). The Vrumugun copies disappeared once their controller, Eris, died. In the anime, he was grouped with the swordsman Zangulus as they tried to capture Gourry and Lina. Strangely in episode 18, after Zelgadiss Graywords kills a group of copies, Vrumugun vanishes and is never seen again for the remainder of season 1. At the end of the 2nd season, however, a person who greatly resembles Vrumugun (see the below photo) can be seen briefly seen in the audience at Zangulus and Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova's wedding. Vrumugun does not appear in the manga. Personality Unlike his partner in the anime, Vrumugun seems to have absolutely no sense of humor at all and takes things quite seriously. He only speaks when he finds it necessary and hardly ever smiles. Vrumugun is willing to resort any means necessary, even unfair ones, to accomplish his goals, like when he took Amelia hostage and threatened to kill her. The Original Vrumugun There is much ambiguity as to who the original Vrumugun is (or whoese DNA they were created from), since they never say specifically in any of the Slayers media. In the novels, there is evidence to suggest that Eris is the original. She (and possibly the original Rezo) created them, and her last name is also Vrumugun. However, there are some problems with this: although it is possible to create a copy that is not identical to the original, it seems unlikely that you could create a copy that was the opposite gender of the original. This would suggest that the Vrumuguns were either created from someone other than Eris (and were merely named after her), or that they were created from the DNA of multiple people (one of whom may have been Eris). On the other hand, in the anime, Eris' last name is never mentioned (nor is it even hinted that she is the original). Furthermore, in the last episode of Slayers NEXT, a man that resembles Vrumugun can be seen at Zangulus and Martina's wedding. He does not have the ruby in his forehead that the Vrumugun copies had, and it is implied that he is the original Vrumugun. And what's more, a male Vrumugun appears in the final episode of Slayers EX Radio-Drama, ''The Order to Annihilate Lina'', saying that he is the real one. If Eris' last name is still Vrumugun in this version of the storyline, then it is possible that the two are related. Appearances * Slayers anime (EP13-EP18) * Slayers NEXT (EP26) (Possible Appearence) * Slayers Novels (Volume 3) Category: Slayers characters Category:Characters of magical origin